


o master, my master

by thymelord



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Dom/sub, Episode AU: s12e1-2 Spyfall, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymelord/pseuds/thymelord
Summary: In an alternate universe, it is the Eleventh Doctor and the Ponds who meet the SpyMaster. He drags the Doctor back to his TARDIS, and shenanigans ensue. Sexy, sexy shenanigans.Very much a PWP. Don't say I didn't warn you.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/The Master (Dhawan), The Doctor/The Master
Comments: 8
Kudos: 144





	o master, my master

**Author's Note:**

> so i saw a tumblr post pointing out that dhawan!master had some very Eleven mannerisms and that possibly in an alternate universe he was Eleven's Master, so obviously i immediately ran with that and made a PWP because i'm so horny for this Master ok bye 
> 
> also rory ex machina because................... i wanted to get that pesky plot out the way so we could get down to the fucking

“You forgot the first rule of spycraft, Doctor,” said Amy grimly. “Trust no one.”

The Doctor’s teeth were clenched, and he was holding the seat in front of him so hard his knuckles blanched. “All this time, all those months – it was _you,”_ he snarled.

The Master smiled, doing a dramatic twirl on the spot, arms outstretched and blazer flaring at the bottom. He leaned against the side of a seat, crossing his legs. “I always blindside you, Doctor. And I never tire of it.”

“Tell me what those beings are. Where are they from? How are you controlling them? What do they want?”

The Master tutted. “I know you have to ask, but you don’t _seriously_ think I’m going to tell you.”

The Doctor stepped forward until he was inches from the Master. “I think you will.”

“And why is that?”

“Because my associate had just disabled the bomb you so thoughtfully placed in the cockpit, so you don’t have the upper hand anymore, my dear Master.”

The Master’s expression flickered, but only momentarily. “Your pets are always such inconveniences.” He put his hand on the Doctor’s chest, intending to push him aside, but the Doctor caught him by the wrist.

“Tell me who they are,” said the Doctor lowly.

The Master leaned forward. “No,” he whispered in the Doctor’s ear.

Despite himself, a frisson of lust went through him. The Master never failed to make an impression on him, no matter how dire the surrounding circumstances. He had thought O was attractive before, but now he had revealed himself as the Master, with all his flourishes and mannerisms and raw energy –

“Oh, hello,” murmured the Master, and the Doctor realised with sudden horror that he was growing hard, and said erection was now pressing into the Master’s thigh. “You never change, do you?”

The Doctor released his wrist and attempted to push him away, but the Master grabbed him by the waist and pushed him against the side of one of the seats, pressing his knee in-between his legs. The Doctor let out a short, sharp sigh.

“This has taken a strange turn,” Rory muttered to Amy.

The Master slid a hand down the Doctor’s hip, and the Doctor scowled. “You think I’m just going to fall into your arms? Because you’ve just turned up out of nowhere, and –”

“Oh, but you’re already in my arms, my dear Doctor. You’ve never been able to resist me, and the sooner you admit that, the better it would be for the both of us.” The Master ran his tongue down the side of the Doctor’s neck, feeling him tremble in his arms.

“My friends are right there,” hissed the Doctor.

“Oh, _that’s_ the reason for your coyness? Why didn’t you just say so earlier?” His arms tightened around him, and a split-second later they were inside what the Doctor could only assume was the Master’s TARDIS. It had been completely transformed from its former disguise; they were in a decadent bedchamber with sultry dim lighting and a crimson and gold colour scheme.

“Where are Amy and Rory?” demanded the Doctor.

“Your pets are fine,” said the Master with a roll of his eyes. “They’re in one of the rooms. Probably one of the ones that doesn’t have lions, Cybermen or other dangerous predators in it.” Seeing the Doctor’s face, the Master chuckled. “They’re safe, relax.”

“I’m reasonably sure I don’t trust you.”

“I don’t have any motive to harm them. At this point in time, anyway.” The Master shoved him onto the bed, and the Doctor let out a surprised grunt. It was a king-size, four-poster affair with silk sheets and a pair of chains that hung down from the ceiling, with black leather wrist cuffs attached to the end. “Well?” said the Master. “Ready to admit it?” He stalked towards him, looking for all the world like his erstwhile cheetah form. “Strip,” he commanded, toeing off his own shoes and taking off his blazer.

The Doctor scoffed. “What makes you think I’d –”

“Strip,” repeated the Master calmly.

The Doctor swallowed, and began to slowly take off his suit jacket.

“Faster.”

The Doctor obeyed as the Master went to the mahogany chest of drawers and pulled out a leather riding crop. He turned, and the Doctor had to catch his breath. He was holding the riding crop in both hands, horizontally across his chest, contrasting sharply against his stark white shirt and drawing attention to the outline of his muscles which were faintly visible through the tightly-fitted shirt. He raised his arm, slapping the end of the riding crop lightly against his other palm.

“Master,” whispered the Doctor.

His face broke out in a huge grin, displaying his annoyingly perfect teeth. “There we are,” purred the Master. “There’s my little Theta Sigma.”

The Doctor had now fully stripped, save for a pair of violet lacy panties. The Master’s gaze grew even hungrier as he laid eyes upon them. “Lingerie?” he said. “I haven’t seen you in underwear like that since… fuck, must have been back at the Academy.” The Master tilted his head, regarding him. “And this regeneration is even younger-looking than your last time. You look two hundred all over again.” He smirked. “A proper little twink. Turn over.”

He did, and the Master let out a slow whistle. “Fucking gorgeous.” He pushed the panties down over his hips, revealing the round, firm globes of his arse. The riding crop came down hard on one of his buttocks, and the Doctor let out a high yelp. The chains began to move of their own accord, restraints coming open and snapping around his wrists. The Doctor pulled hard, metal links clinking. “I didn’t say you could –”

“You don’t have any say in this, my dear Theta.” He straddled him, grabbing the Doctor by the hair and turned his head so he could kiss him deeply, tongue flicking past the Doctor’s lips. The Doctor moaned, moving his lips in tandem with the Master’s. The Master took off the Doctor’s underwear entirely, allowing him full access. He released the Doctor’s mouth, causing him to let out a gasping breath. The Master pressed a soft kiss to the Doctor’s back, trailing his mouth down to his arse, and bit down sharply. The Doctor let out a cry, balling his fists and making crescent-shaped indents in his palms. The Master spread his buttocks, spitting between them, and the Doctor whimpered as he inserted two fingers into him roughly. “You ready to get fucked, darling?”

“With so little prep?” said the Doctor breathily.

“Yes,” said the Master shortly. “I’m in charge here, remember? You’re mine. Body and soul. Aren’t you, Theta?” When the Doctor didn’t answer, the Master grabbed him by the hair again and pulled his head back, hard. “Answer me.”

“I’m yours,” gasped the Doctor. “I’m yours. You can do anything you want to me. Take me, fuck me, violate me –”

The Master’s hand tightened, almost reflexively. “Fuck,” he murmured. He let go of the Doctor’s hair and pushed his cock into him, making the Doctor let out a loud moan. “Does it hurt?” hissed the Master in his ear.

“Yes,” whimpered the Doctor, hips attempting to rock back into him, driving him deeper.

“You want it harder?”

“Yes,” he gasped, and the Master drove harder into him, hand circling around his throat and tightening viciously. The Doctor let out a choked gasp, neck arching. Unable to talk, he cast out a telepathic link, which the Master accepted. _Yes,_ he said. _Fuck me, Master. My Master._

“My darling Theta,” the Master growled, grabbing the riding crop, and bringing it down on the Doctor’s back, over and over, creating a constellation of red blemishes that would turn to a beautiful nebula of multicoloured bruises in a couple of minutes. The moans coming from the Doctor’s mouth, a perfect melange of pain and pleasure, finally drove the Master over the edge, grabbing the Doctor’s throat so hard as he came that the Doctor blacked out for a couple of seconds, going limp and then coming to with a series of deep, gasping breaths. The Master pulled out of him, and rolled him over, running his tongue across the bottom of his lip as he saw the Doctor’s erection bobbing against his stomach.

“First time I’ve seen this,” murmured the Master, dipping his head and licking him from base to tip. “You’re gorgeous.” His mouth engulfed the Doctor’s shaft, and his hips jerked upwards reflexively, chains rattling again as the Doctor strained against his restraints.

“Please,” he begged. “Release me. I want to touch you.” In response, the cuffs tightened, and the Doctor made a noise of complaint. The Master’s hand snaked upwards, and then he dragged his nails down the Doctor’s chest, leaving four angry red scratches stark on his skin.

“I’m going to come,” gasped the Doctor, and the Master responded by sucking him harder, and then swallowed every last drop of his cum as he shot down his throat. The cuffs released the Doctor, and he immediately went to grab the Master, pulling him up so they were face-to-face and wrapping his arms around his waist.

The Master scoffed indulgently. “I forgot you’re so cuddly after intercourse.”

“If you forgot, then it’s been too long,” murmured the Doctor. The Master's hand stroked down the Doctor’s back, and began tapping out a soft, irregular rhythm that was soothing enough to make the Doctor’s mind drift halfway into sleep before he realised the tapping had changed. It was regular, now. Too regular.

_Tap tap, tap tap. Tap tap, tap tap._

“Ohhh,” groaned the Doctor. “I hate it when we start meeting out of order.”

This wasn’t going to be fun.

He just hoped against hope he wasn’t dealing with the War Master.


End file.
